Convenience
by Faithling
Summary: Hermione tries to have some quiet time, but Draco interrupts that. Funny, not exactly DHr fluff, so don't expect it to be. I try to stick to canon as much as I can.


**Title: **Convenience  
**Author: **Faithling  
**Rating: **R  
**Fandom: **Harry Potter  
**Pairings: **Hermione/Draco  
**A/N: **First time ever writing a Hermione/Draco fic. Wrote it for one of my friends. I don't think Hermione's voice is quite right, but it turned out to be rather humorous, so I'd thought I'd share. Besides, it was about time I posted something up here. Feedback is appreciated greatly. No flames as they are useless, but constructive critiscm is always useful.**

* * *

**

**Convenience**

Hermione could not help the shiver that ran up her back…of annoyance? She was trying her hardest to ignore him. Her brown eyes fixed on the page in front of her, her foot tapping the wooden floor and pretending that Draco did not exist. He was not in _her _library in all his platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, plae skin annoying self. He was **not** coming towards her and was definitely **NOT** sitting right in front of her that she could see him from under her lashes.

Except that Hermione is an incredibly factual person. She enjoys them, relies on them and believes profusely in what most books tell her. This includes that if most of your senses can tell you something is happening: then it most probably is. Unfortunately for her all of her senses were saying that Draco Malfoy was sitting opposite, his chin resting in his hands and a suspicious glint in his eyes.

She lifted her head and looked at him innocently, trying to look like as if she had just noticed him.

"Yes? Do you want something?" Hermione whispered, mindful of the books.

Draco lifted an elegantly shaped eyebrow at her, his pale pink lips curling into a sneer.

"I didn't say a word, Mudblood."

The insult didn't even hurt anymore, now that it had been used so often. But, by God was he infuriating.

"Fine. Then would you mind moving so I can concentrate?"

Again – a quirk of his eyebrow and Draco leant towards her.

"I'm not distracting you…am I?"

This rather flustered Hermione. This she was not used to. The tone he used was just not on the Draco tones of voice list. Sarcastic, rude, snide, cynical – all of those were on it and she could deal with, but…seductive?

To tell the truth: she was rather at a loss, and that was the worst thing that could have happened because Hermione is never at a loss. In fact she is quite unused to not knowing something and floundering for words as she stammered to reply.

"What? No. What? No!"

Draco leaned back into his chair, his lithe figure obvious in the tight robes he was wearing. He smirked, and Hermione wondered when did that smirk, that she hated, become so utterly delectable? Draco threw his head back and laughed. Loudly. Disturbing the nice quiet bubble Hermione had surrounded herself in. Yet, whilst doing so he had exposed the white flesh on his neck…so slender and feminine.

This brought to mind the issue Hermione had often pondered on of: was she gay? As she found that Draco seemed to be, dear lord, turning her on? How was that even possible?

That simply would not do. She had to do something about it.

Hermione swept her books into her bag, swinging it over her shoulder. She placed her hands on the table, slid back her chair and got up. In a very smooth and cool motion. This made Draco stop laughing.

"Where are you going?" he asked, and Hermione wondered when did his voice hold traces of panic in it too?

Hermione looked at him. Not just a fleeting glance, not a withering glare, but she actually _looked_ at him. His lips still parted from his last question, the soft light coming from the lamp on the table flickering over his features making shadows dance on his face. The blue eyes that were usually so cold seemed alive with some kind of fire, or was that only the light?

Either way, Hermione thought something very suspicious was going on as she found herself dropping her book bag and walking towards Draco. She had no idea what she was doing and when Draco got up and was walking towards her, all that she was aware of was how much clothing there was between them.

In a matter of seconds, Draco had slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her in towards him. Their lips crashed together and their tongues duelled as vicious words could not be exchanged. It was violent and passionate. At least this part of Draco was still in him, if he had begun kissing her with gentle lips Hermione thought she would have fainted from shock.

Draco had begun snaking a hand below her waistline before Hermione came to her senses. Realised she had been kissing _Draco Malfoy_ and was actually rather enjoying it. Still, this couldn't get out. Hermione had a goody two-shoe reputation to keep and, oh dear, what would Harry and Ron say?

"This can't get out of the library."

Draco looked at her, much like she had looked at him and running his tongue over his lips. Hermione snapped her fingers in front of his eyes to bring him out of his thoughts. She tried to look irritated that he wasn't paying attention, but actually she was feeling overwhelmingly flattered by his so obvious attentions.

"This _can't _get out of the library. This is just a one time thing. Okay?" Hermione said, being very strict and realistic about the whole situation because it made her feel like she had it under control.

Unfortunately for her, she really didn't.

Hermione didn't even have time to draw another breath before Draco had practically pounced on her. His Quidditch calloused hands running over her bottom as he so easily disposed of all her the clothing below her waist. At this stage, Hermione couldn't even register her shock and her embarrassment at being naked in front of the_books_. Especially since Draco had, quite quickly, plunged his face between her thighs.

"Oh fuck!" she cried, thrusting her hips forwards catching her clit on his nose. She didn't care that she had just his him with her knee, just as long as he continued this wonderful sensation that was spreading through her. Hermione's mind went fuzzy and everything else that happened was a blur. All she remembered was pleasure, lots and lots of pleasure, and Draco losing control as he thrust into her.

Hermione was even beginning to think that she actually _liked_ all of this, but remembered quite suddenly right after she had gained use of her limbs again that Ron and Harry would not.

Draco was tracing a lazy circle round her nipple when Hermione decided to push him off.

"Look. This can't happen anywhere else."

Something flickered over Draco's face before his composed calm regained control of him and that hated sneer jumped onto his face as if it had been waiting for its moment to arrive.

"As if I'd want to be seen around with you." Draco said, and it seemed he had put his whole list of tones into that one sentence.

"I just needed something _convenient_ "

Draco zipped up his trousers, buckled his robes and was out of the library before Hermione could blink. Before he could see her turn back to her book bag, before he could see her struggle to keep her unshed tears, before he could see her failing to do so.

Instead he had left, a smirk on his face that he carried around all week and a confusing ache in his groin whenever he thought about Hermione Granger.


End file.
